The Art
The Art is a term given to imply magic of the Arcane variety. Magic in the Dark Times Saga is representative of two types of spell-casting: ARCANE MAGIC Arcane magic is the type that is discovered, learned, manipulated, refined and taught. It is the focusing of certain (often dormant) abilities within an individual to manipulate the ambient magic that exists undetected in all things. Arcane magic tends to be very powerful and extravigant but has the habit of burning out the user or in some cases even corrupting them. Examples of Arcane Magic-users include: Magi, Sorcerers, Obtenus, Dragons and Shadonians. FAITH MAGIC Faith magic is a lot more subtle than Arcane in that it works slowly and almost unnoticably in most cases. It is the amplication of magical forces through a conduit; be that a 'higher being' such as a Deity, or through the forces of nature itself. Though Faith magic tends to be more gradual and permanent in its application, there are certain magics that emulate Arcane wizardry, though these often suffer the same hazards and can be equally dangerous. Examples of Faith Magic-users include: Druids, Shaman, Witch-Doctors and Priests. The Shadonian Order & use of The Art The Shadonians were taught a very specific use of The Art which was often more powerful and potent than that used by other spell-casters such as Magi. Because of this, it was often difficult for most races to control and destroyed many the soul of a student attempting to learn it. Eventually through trial and error it was discovered that The Fair Folk (specifically those of Selee blood) had the greatest capability to resist the corruption caused by learning The Art. Shadonian training would take many years - another aspect which made Elves exceptional canditates for training - and was mentally and spiritually draining. Shadonian training was exceptionally complicated, but at its most simplistic form came down to two specific techniques: Absorption & Transmutation Shadonians were able to literally drain the ambiant magic from an area, storing it within themselves and changing it into a usable form. Becuase magic in its raw form is untainted by morals or ideals, when used in the world it becomes influenced: ambient magic around an orphanage will likely radiate 'Light' Magic, whereas the same ambiance in a torture chamber will likely radiate 'Dark' Magic. Shadonians would absorb this energy and convert it into 'Grey' or 'Raw' magic (back to its natural state). Part of the early problems with other races was that absorbing this energy would mentally and spiritually effect them, such as a Changeling absorbing too much Dark Magic would begin to turn irreversably evil. Elves (specifically Selee) seemed to possess a natural affinity to resist such manipulation. Release The other basic teaching was to 'release' this grey magic into an area by first altering its' structure to produce a desired effect. No Shadonian, no matter how skilled could hold vast caches of Grey Magic within themselves without their bodies beginning to reject it. Releasing Grey magic into an area has no visible effect, except that it lingers and slowly mutates into Light Or Dark Magic depending upon the enviroment it is release in. However, Shadonians were also able to transmutate AND release magic at the same time to produce certain Light or Dark effects. For example, a release of Light Magic might heal and area, calm a crowd or fix a wound, wheras a release of Dark Magic might cause a plague, incite feelings of hatred or even cause explosive destruction. Navigation Back to Darkest Knight infobase Category:Fan Fiction